


【玄亮】《江南无所有》

by Artemis234



Category: San Guo Yan Yi | Romance of the Three Kingdoms - All Media Types, San Guo | Three Kingdoms (TV 2010)
Genre: M/M, 玄亮 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:20:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27692687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis234/pseuds/Artemis234
Summary: 一篇旧文，背景是刘备刚从江东回来，专注谈恋爱，琼瑶风，雷慎，ooc。
Relationships: 刘备/诸葛亮
Kudos: 10





	【玄亮】《江南无所有》

刘备从江东归来，荆州恰好入了雨季，每一日，皆会落起或大或小的雨。大雨时，檐下铁马鸣撞铿然，敲碎了远处烟峦满目沉青；小雨时，庭院池间的红白芙蓉，花影交织，香梦沉酣，一径梦到了荆州城外的氤氲云山之中去。

兴许是被这种朦胧迷离的天气所搅扰，诸葛亮的心里总有点恼。而这点恼并不再是向着关张二人来的了，而是刘备。至于为何要恼，孔明却说不清个所以然，他只知他看见刘备时，心绪像极了眼下漫飘在荆州的梦雨雾泽，缭绕而滉漾，一瓣淡粉的芙蓉被微雨悄然拂落，浅浅地坠在空翠溶溶的水间，泛起细细脉脉的涟漪，也不知是芙蓉坠下时，芙蓉更疼些，还是那水被惊起涟漪时，水更疼一点。

他看见刘备时，便是这样的心绪了。

可这是不对的、不该的。诸葛孔明默默地梳理着指下纷乱的瑟弦，他也恼自己这点莫名其妙的儿女态，他追随刘备出隆中，是为了扶大厦于将倾，做刘备的管仲乐毅，而不是为了做刘备的……

无论如何都想不下去了。孔明摇了摇头，他垂下幽黑的眉目，眼睫轻轻一动，长袖宛如水月婆娑，一连串清泠乐音自指间流泻而出，铮琮鸣响处，牵风回雪。

暮色渐起，满院都是芙蓉花浸在浅碧雨雾里的蜿蜒芳气。刘备的脚步声从回廊上由远及近的传来，他停在阁前，缓缓叩了两叩门，却并不闻诸葛亮在门内应答。一阵蕴着水意的轻风吹过，玳瑁色的斑竹垂帘摇动翕忽，流苏错落，在帘间映出一个伏在桐木瑟上睡去了的人影。

不知是想起了什么，刘备忍不住微微笑了一笑，他负手跨入门中，走近孔明。孔明似乎依然没有醒，葳蕤青青的长发散落在腰间，亦迤逦地绕在瑟弦间，更隐隐约约绕出了恍若兰芷烟柔，清艳飘摇的丝缕暗香。刘备不打算将他叫醒，他径自在一旁坐了下来，望着孔明绕在瑟弦间的长发，不由忆及一些细碎的往事。

诸葛亮所用的，一直是这张瑟。他离开南阳草庐的时候，行囊很是单薄，只随意带了两三件衣裳，除此之外，就是这张瑟了。君子乐不去身，琴与君子比德，刘备想，他这位新得来的军师必然是个君子了，不过，依照如今的世风，抚琴的君子似乎要更多些，不知先生为何独爱鼓瑟呢。

后来，刘备又渐渐发觉了鼓瑟的妙处。

在某种意义上，这张瑟跟孔明很像。

一张黑漆无纹的桐木瑟，端凝持重的摆在那里，二十五弦在眼底发出幽冷沉静的微光。可当它被奏起时，又不那么端凝持重了，纤长似明玉的手指，蝶舞花飞地勾连着二十五根丝弦，缱绻莫名，只见繁弦如雨，唯闻牵晶引珠，花钿纷坠，于琢绿的湘水中，溅起点点胭脂的啼红。

刘备由这瑟音，想起了诸葛亮的眉眼，诸葛亮生有一双剑光似的眉，舒展且飞扬，偏又长了一双芙蓉泣露的眼，明媚婉妙，情眄含春。

舜帝将车辇停在九嶷山下，他在九嶷山下，听见有人鼓着一首颂圣称德的瑟曲，宫商俨然，端的是肃穆孔昭。

他侧目望去，而鼓瑟的人正是湘妃。

湘妃遥坐在烟云花雾间，水袂月裳，环佩琤瑢，绾在他鬓发上的玉鸾钗，摇曳着芙蓉坠露一般明瑟的清光。

刘备忽然回过神来，眼前的荆州，仍旧被连绵不断的细白雨丝笼罩着。其实他坐在诸葛亮身边的时间并不长，诸葛亮素来眠浅，也早已醒了。他伏在瑟上，睫羽微张，借着一线沿着睫羽，闪闪烁烁跃入眸间的天光，静静凝望描画着刘备坐在他身边的侧影。他有点不想让刘备知道自己醒了，也说不出是因为什么，兴许，只是因为那一点在他心头缭绕不散的恼意。

他又想，为什么主公不肯叫醒他呢，难道就一直这样等下去么？

他再想了想，却还是不忍心让他等太久了。

诸葛亮一边装作要换个姿势，继续睡，一边却悄悄用手肘碰落了搁在桐木瑟旁边的羽扇，羽扇落地，发出一声轻响。

他佯装是被羽扇落地的声音惊醒的，孔明慢慢睁开眼，正要把掉落的羽扇拾起来。然而，有人先他一步捡起了羽扇，他扬起面庞，恰好对上刘备清而深的双目，“主公。”他站起身，先是恭恭敬敬地向他一礼，随即摊开手心，语声故意带着一丝午梦初醒的困倦柔软，“多谢主公，扇子呢。”

刘备闻言颔首，他伸出手来，好似要将羽扇还给诸葛亮。诸葛亮伸手去接，却扑了个空。

刘备把他的羽扇掩到了身后，眉眼坦然带笑，气定神闲，竟像是不打算将扇子还给他了。

“主公……”他唤他。

“嗯。”刘备应道。

“主公？”

“嗯。”

“主公。”

“嗯。”

“主公！”

“嗯。”

“不要了。”

“嗯？”

这一声声主公，有软绵绵的，有含嗔带恼的，叫的刘备极其受用，甚至打算再听他多叫两声。不曾想，孔明下一声不叫主公了，叫的是不要了。“孔明说什么不要了？”刘备想起此行的目的，他不禁怀揣着几分逗弄的心思，沉声道，“既然如此，那这些都不要了？”

诸葛亮的以退为进没有收到丝毫成效，他转过脸，忍不住暗暗地想，有的时候，主公实在是可恶。

但刘备唤他，他又忍不住将脸转了回来。

刘备把羽扇放在案几上，除此之外，他还从袖中掏出了一包用干荷叶严严实实裹住了的物事。

“主公，这是……”诸葛亮眨了一下眼睛，有些不明所以。

刘备只是笑了笑，他挥挥手，示意诸葛亮把包裹严实的荷叶打开，“看看不就知道了吗。”

诸葛亮依他之言，将捆扎着荷叶的麻线解开了。失去水分的荷叶脱去绿意，泛着一种发黯的茶色，但余香仍存。诸葛亮定睛一看，却是发了一下怔，荷叶中，裹的是一包山梅饼，去岁年初，他尚在江东，江东多水，河泉幽冽，他命随行军士汲来泉水烹茶，鲁子敬有一日过营，饮过他亲自烹的茶，鲁子敬盛赞道，此茶清美，然无佐茶之物，改日我为孔明带些江东风味过来。几日后，二人再次相见，鲁子敬果真携了佐茶之物而至，他所说的江东风味，便是裹在这荷叶里的山梅饼。

这梅饼的滋味清淡，微酸小甜，且有回甘，确是很好的佐茶之物。诸葛亮很喜欢，然而，此种风味似乎只在江东吴都才有，别处见不到。

但这不过是件无关紧要的事情，梅饼吃完了，诸葛亮没有再提，也几乎没有再想起过。刘备是如何知道的？下一刻，刘备的声音在诸葛亮的耳畔响了起来，一如既往的清晰沉稳，听在孔明耳中，又仿佛带了些难以言明的温柔，像是在月下起伏的松风，“昨日回来的时候，就应该把它给你，可惜因为军务，又因为二弟三弟的事情，反而耽误了，尝尝看吧。”

……刘备在江东，吴侯孙权以姻亲结好为名，频频赠予他诸多金玉赏玩，又常引他享尽宴饮游乐之事，意在消磨其志。这日，刘备终于看倦了歌舞，遂带着数骑人马，去往吴都城外的南山上行猎。春风熏暖，南山上遍生花树，瑶英簇簇，正在此时，一只灰背的鹞子斜刺里猛扑过来，刘备目中蓦地有寒霜一凝，他当即挽弓，疾出一箭，羽矢如流星向鹞鹰掠去。

众人皆瞩目着鹞鹰和箭矢飞掠而出的方向，一时间，没有人去望刘备的眼睛。

箭矢也没有射中那双鹞鹰，只划伤了它们的足爪。

刘备看见鹞鹰带伤而去，目中凛冽寒意才一寸寸的散尽，重新化作平日里旁人惯常看到的，波澜不惊的笑意，他的语气颇有遗憾，“老矣，力气果然衰微了，不比从前。”

“皇叔言重了，不过一时失手而已，失手之事常有，我等看皇叔精神勃发，怎能说是不比从前呢？”

一场行猎便如此应付了半日，半日过去，诸人猎了些狐兔麂獐之属，打马回转。下山之际，已是马疲人怠，有花枝勾住了衣裳，刘备这才注意到这些长在南山的花树，他将勾住衣摆的花枝折了下来。枝上无叶而有花，花似梅，花瓣层层叠叠，宛若冰绡雪縠裁就，素白明净，莹洁非常，近蕊的花瓣处却由淡及浓的晕染着嫣粉柔红的燕支色，情态旖旎，恍若一枝饮醉了的清丽美人，浅嗔薄怨，眼波盈盈。

刘备看着花枝，花枝在他掌间转了几转，他也说不出究竟是想到了什么，只觉心上无端一动，于是问道，“这种花竟是我第一次见，不知可有名目？”

随从连忙答道，这花长得像梅花，果实像梅子，就索性叫作山梅子了。说来古怪，大概是吴都的山土与其他地方不一样，山梅子只在吴都四周的山上开花结果，要是移栽到别处，是断然不能够存活的。

待山梅子的繁花落尽，结出累累的青翠子实，又被吴人摘取，压实沥干，以石蜜与海盐浸渍；再经多番晾晒，以玫瑰、紫苏、甘草煎酿，才做成了山梅饼。这道梅饼，数日后便摆到了刘备的食案上。刘备略尝了两口，他倒不怎么嗜好此味，只是尝着尝着，他心里突然升起了一个念头，说不定孔明会喜欢呢？

东吴的街道人来人往，刘备策马微服，随意游逛。回程时，他驻马停留在市肆间，买下一包再普通不过的山梅饼。店主年老，眼睛发花，只会安分的独自守着一小块店铺过日子，街市中也偶尔有车马经过，可他从不认得乘着车马的究竟是何方人氏，更不用说认得什么吴侯或者刘皇叔。人一老了，难免多话，他颤颤巍巍地将包裹着山梅饼的荷叶递给刘备，问了一句，“客官是要买给家里人的么？”

窗外夜雨细密，繁如丝网，簌簌捕花于地，博山炉内添了新香，长烟曼曼，似柔吐碧云。刘备看着诸葛亮在自己面前，安安静静地嚼了半晌，他蓦然忆起那句“买给家里人”的话。他本想问孔明，还生不生气。话到嘴边，又一转，变成了，“好不好吃？”

孔明吃着吃着，就不再恼他了。

他为什么恼他，大抵只是因为，想念极了。

诸葛亮抬起头，再点点头，他眼波灿灿，流转处恰如一尾狡黠的灵狐，“嗯。”

“好。既然东西送到了，我就走了。”

刘备站起来，转身欲去，却没能去的成。

“主公。”

诸葛亮的指尖，轻轻勾住了他的衣袖。

雨越下越密了，碎声叮当，诸葛亮启唇，语声轻缓，炉中初温的曼妙香气一缕一缕地漫上来，似乎这些香气，是从诸葛亮唇间一缕一缕地吐出来的，“夜深了，雨骤路滑，你还是……”

当他被刘备推倒在榻上的时候，他才来得及想一个问题，自己是不是被主公给骗了？

很快，他又来不及想了，主公有许多事情及不上他，同样的，他也有许多事情及不上主公，比如现在。但这一切也无关紧要了，那些刀兵剑甲暂时被他抛诸于脑后，不见他的时候，他是那样想念他，想念到，足以令他心甘情愿将自己所有的都交托出去，都送给他，颦笑由他，苦乐由他，任他摆布。

诸葛亮有卝意温存，刘备从他滑落的重重衣衫里，搂住满满一怀的琼花香雪，只觉枕畔与臂间皆是婉转可人。天似云水，更漏声长，夜也长，他将诸葛亮作弄的桃花潺卝潺，初时犹说着不要了，过了会儿，又唤着刘备快些，末了，他唯有喘息细细，连话也说不出，长睫摇颤，星眸泫然，噙着泪光点点，足尖勾起，已是好一派芙蓉帐底奈君何的柔顺模样。

……

这一夜，是刘备在数月以来，睡的最沉最好的一夜。

将要天明时，他在变浅的雨声里做了一个梦，梦中青岚远黛，山梅花开，像是无限暖红粉白的云霞，他摊开手掌，一角淡藕紫色的衣袂从梅花云霞间经行而过，惊鸿一瞥，像是春在枝头，已然十分。

后来，那包山梅饼，诸葛亮吃的很慢很慢。

再后来，有一个人路过江南，他写了一首诗：折花逢驿使，寄与陇头人。江南无所有，聊赠一枝春。

可是，江南离那个立在陇山上等候的人太远，待驿使寄到时，想必梅花也早已枯萎了。

不如将梅花所结的子摘下，像熬煎想念似的将它熬煎，再封存进和千重心思一样交叠的荷叶里，让它与荷叶一道，渡过江南，与你相见。


End file.
